Problem: Jessica did 14 more jumping jacks than Nadia around noon. Nadia did 64 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Answer: Nadia did 64 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 14 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $64 + 14$ jumping jacks. She did $64 + 14 = 78$ jumping jacks.